Insane Love
by deno876
Summary: Gaara dan Ino tak sadar kegiatan panas mereka diintip oleh Kankurou dan Sasori. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? LEMON!


Ino bermandi peluh, ia sedang memokuskan pikiran pada rasa nikmat yang mengelitik birahinya. Tubuh nan indah itu naik turun sesuai irama kenikmatnya. Desahan sudah tak terhitung berapa kali keluar dari mulutnya. Payudara besar meamntul-mantul bebas. Ino mendesah semakin keras.

Ino masih terus menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Bokong bulat mulus miliknya diremas kuat oleh Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara menatap intens Ino yang sedang melakukan penetrasi pada torpedonya. Sesekali ia mendesah tertahan namun sayang suaranya tak terdengar oleh Ino.

Gaara menarik lengan Ino sehingga tertelungkup diatas tubuhnya, dengan cepat ia melahap bibir Ino kasar. "Ummph akh—ouuhhh ahhhh sssshh aaah!" tubuh Ino bergetar disela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

Ino memperlambat gerakan dan hampir terhenti karna sedang merasakan sisa-sisa klimaksnya.

Kedua tangan Gaara menahan erat bokong sintal Ino lalu ia menghujami liang sempit Ino dari bawah dengan gerakan cepat sampai Ino merasakan kembali klimaks. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali wanita itu mengeluarkan cairan nikmatnya.

"Haaaah~ G-Gaaraah capek ah~ ah~ hm... Ng~ shhh...auhh!" Ino mendesah karena Gaara menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya membuat penis besar pemuda itu meliuk-liuk dalam liangnya.

Gaara mendorong tubuh Ino sehingga duduk kembali diatasnya. "Ahhhn~ sekarang apa Gaara? Aku sudah sangat lelah~ sshhh!" rengek Ino lemas. Tubuhnya licin karena keringat dan air mani milik Gaara.

"Berbaliklah." kata Gaara datar tanpa menghiraukan rengekan Ino.

"Aaaah Gaaraaa~~..." Ino tambah merengek.

"Aku baru klimaks satu kali sedangkan kau sudah berkali-kali. Itu tidak adil Ino." Gaara agak mendumel.

"Ah- tapi aku sudah capek~"

"Aku tidak mau berhenti." Lelaki egois itu memperlihatkan mata tajamnya, dengan cepat dan kasar Gaara memutar tubuh Ino tanpa mencopot penisnya. Ino mengeluh tertahan dan memekik keenakan.

Sekarang giliran Gaara kembali menghujam liang kenikmatan Ino dengan gaya doggysytle. Gaya yang paling disukainya. Karena ia bisa melihat jelas junior perkasanya keluar masuk sesuai kemauanya.

Ditambah posisi ini membuat Ino tidak henti-hentinya berdesah.

Gaara dan Ino. Mungkin kalian mengira mereka ini adalah pasangan suami-istri atau kalau tidak, ya, kekasih kan, tapi kenyataanya bukan seperti itu.

Gaara dan Ino bersahabat sejak TK. Tidak ada cinta yang menyertakan kegiatan menggairahkan tersebut, kegiatan ini hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat. Benarkah begitu?

Yang lebih anehnya lagi mereka sudah memiliki kekasih masing-masing. Tidak! Bukan aneh tapi mereka berselingkuh. Jahat ya, yap! Mereka sangat jahat dan kejam telah mencampakan kekasih mereka.

Tapi meski begitu, pasangan berbeda gender ini tetap menjaga kelarasan kekasih mereka. Lalu bagaimana dengan perselingkuhannya? Itu Sangat rapih dan tertutup rapat.

Akan tetapi itu hanya untuk saat ini.

Gaara menarik kedua lengan Ino dari belakang terlihat sekali kedua payudara besar dan bulat milik Ino menyembul seraya irama hujaman yang cepat. "Khaahhh~... Aaah... Ng~ Gaarahh... Aaaa~hiii"

Gaara terlihat sangat gemas pada Ino, berkali-kali ia mengumpat dalam hati.

Ino sangat kaget ketika Gaara mengangkat tubuhnya berdiri padahal sedikit lagi ia mencapai puncaknya. Dalam keadaan berdiri Gaara menggerakan pinggulnya dari belakang.

Meski agak kaku, tapi rasanya sangat nikmat bagi keduanya, kaki kiri Ino menginjak kepala sofa untuk mengimbangi tinggi Gaara, sedangkan kaki kananya dipegang oleh Gaara, sebagai pegangan tangan kanannya merangkul erat leher Gaara.

Jari-jari Gaara menyelip dibelakang dengkul Ino. Itu mempermudahkan nya untuk menopang tubuh Ino. Sama seperti Ino, Gaara menyamakan posisi kaki kirinya berada kepala sofa namun kaki kananya menginjak sofa sebagai inti dari keseimbangan. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat erotis dan menggairahkan.

Sesekali Gaara meloncat-loncat liar membuat rasa sensasi luar biasa baginya maupun Ino.

"AAAAARGH! AH AHH AH GAARAAAHHH~~ KYAAA! OH!, OH!, OOOOH~~" teriakan Ino mengema diruangan utama. Untung saja rumah mewah milik Gaara ini sedang dalam keadaan sepi. Tidak, rumah mewahnya memang selalu sepi.

Pinggul Gaara menghentak keras dan sangat kencang membuat pinggul Ino jadi condong kedepan.

"ARGHH FUCK YEAHHHHH!" Gaara berteriak kencang saat mencapai klimaks.

Ino merasakan cairan Gaara menyembur kencang dan banyak didalam liangnya beberapa detik setelah itu tubuh Ino bergetar hebat ternyata Ino juga menyemburkan cairannya dan sangat banyak, sampai menyembur kemana-mana. Gaara tidak berkedip sekalipun menyaksikan semburan itu.

Ia menatap intens wajah Ino yang memerah, terpejam dan sedikit gemetar akibat klimaks yang baru saja terjadi. Masih dalam keadaan berdiri, keduanya sedang berciuman panas, Gaara menurunkan kaki kanan Ino.

Ino pun berdiri sempurna dengan kedua kakinya namun itu tak bertahan lama, wanita itu langsung terperosot karna sudah tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Cih.."

Gaara mengumpat melihat penisnya masih tegak berdiri lalu pandangannya beralih ke Ino yang sedang lemas terduduk dibawahnya.

Gaara menyeringai, dia mendapatkan ide yang bagus dan mesum.

"Bangun Ino."

"Aku lemas Gaara, aku menyerah, aku sudah tak sanggup lagi!" teriak Ino.

"Kau selalu bilang seperti itu, tapi kau selalu mendapatkan klimaksmu." Gaara bersungut kesal.

"Iiikh, kau kan juga sudah klimaks tadi!" protes Ino.

"Tidak mau. Aku menginginkan klimaksku lagi." Gaara turun dari sofa lalu mengajak Ino pergi dari ruangan itu. Tujuan mereka adalah kamar Gaara di lantai atas. Tanpa memedulikan Ino yang sangat kelelahan, Gaara langsung membanting tubuh seksi kekasihnya dan menindihnya.

"Auuhhh... biarkan aku istirahat—kyahhh!" Ino menjerit ketika tau-tau penis besar Gaara sudah ada di depan wajahnya. Gaara mengangkangi wajah Ino, mengetuk-ngetuk bibir Ino dengan kepala penisnya.

"Berikan servis blowjob terbaikmu, Ino." Meski sudah lelah Ino terpaksa menuruti kemauan Gaara. Ia membuku mulutnya dan penis besar itu merangsek masuk. Urat-uratnya menggesek rongga mulut Ino.

"Hnghhh—enak sekali. Argh!" Gaara mengumpat keenakan.

Sungguh pemandangan erotis di mana Gaara terlihat seperti menunggangi wajah Ino. Sesekali pemuda itu menggerakan bokongnya naik turun. Suara desahan dan umpatan kembali terdengar.

Kedua remaja itu tak sadar bahwa kegiatan panas mereka sejak tadi diintip oleh Kankuro dan Sasori yang baru saja tiba di rumah.

TAMAT


End file.
